


Trace

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: To help her sleep.





	

Her face doesn’t always feel like it’s _her._ She sees it in the mirror of the ‘fresher, and she wonders who the person staring back at her is. Her sense of self - her mental picture of herself - is chrome-lined and symmetrical. This other person, soft and uneven, is someone private and unknown.

She smiles as his hands chase the edge of her hairline, easing at the sensitive skin. At her temples: where her skull shifts the muscles below when her jaw moves, or she swallows her spit. Over the smooth down of her cheek, and over her jawline. Against the keen lines of her cheekbones, and a thumb over her soft eyebrows.

Under his touches, she feels more… _her_. Or she feels more like _this_ her. His contact is firm enough not to tickle, and soft enough not to hurt. His breathing a lullaby, and he eases her out of the day and into the embrace of the night.

Phasma smiles, and his thumb tastes of salt when it pulls the smile wider. Just below her ears, and she’s lulled into sleep.


End file.
